


Why Not?

by Tigertooth



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/pseuds/Tigertooth
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Why Not?

被明顯比自己小了一圈的人禁錮住的畫面實在太過可笑，但眼前的人強大的氣場讓他連呼吸都顯得小心翼翼。

Brett本來就不愛牌理出牌，他愛搞怪，不管在任何方面。就像現在，離隔天一早的團練只有不到四個小時——因為他們又在Brett的慫恿下，在街頭晃到半夜。Eddy累的要命，他還有滿地的行李沒有整理，但Brett卻莫名其妙把他困在自己和牆壁之間。

「Eddy——」

噢，原來是年上戀人的撒嬌，Eddy喜孜孜的想，心裡比全糖bubble tea還甜。Brett把頭埋在他的脖頸嘟嚷，聲音聽起來悶悶軟軟，帶著一絲不易察覺的疲憊。

「巡演真是累透了。」  
「是啊。」

Brett離開他的頸子，手卻默默的撐在他的雙手兩側，但顯然Eddy並沒有發現自己早就被困在由牆壁和Brett共同織起的狹小空間裡。

「嗯......我們也好久沒做了......、」

Eddy一點也不想拒絕他，但奔波各地的巡演讓他實在太過疲累，他更想要和Brett好好休息。

「Brett...、明天一早還要團練呢。」  
「好吧。」  
「那我想和你說說話，Eddy。」  
「我真喜歡你。」

Brett又重複了一次，但這次貼近了他的耳朵，嘴唇還似乎輕輕擦過。突然的靠近讓Eddy敏感的縮了縮，放大的聲音還莫名其妙的讓他感到頭皮發麻。Brett的聲線並不是那種磁性的使人渾身癱軟的類型，但音樂家靈敏的耳朵此時真是幫了倒忙，明顯比平時更低沈的嗓音和若有似無打在耳邊的氣息，讓他沒由來的感到口乾舌燥。

他想起從前在數學補習班，Brett偷偷想和他說些什麼，但他怕癢的要命，才剛靠近他就像觸電一般彈開。更何況是現在，灼熱的氣息不斷搔著他的耳畔，他想往後躲，背後的牆壁卻冰冷的宣告他無處可逃。

腦中的警報響起，Eddy看見Brett的眼睛閃著狡捷的光，他太清楚了，他知道他絕對不會這樣放過自己——這時候要阻止他根本是不可能的。

「為什麼你不想做呢？明明每次上床你都像是要吃了我一樣。」

Brett在任何方面都是領導者，就像現在，Eddy察覺到話題開始被帶往奇怪的方向，但聲音的主人神色卻淡漠的看不出情緒。這把嗓音他聽了將近十五年，光是字裡行間的呼吸聲他都可以清楚的辨認出這聲音屬於誰，但現在這聲音像是咒語，太過靠近的距離帶著調戲的語氣和喘息，席捲全身的酥麻感讓他只能微微喘著氣卻什麼也做不了。

「讓我想想，你會怎麼做呢，Eddy？」

他語氣裡的惡質幾乎要滿溢出來，神色還是那副高傲又冷靜，甚至帶點鄙視的樣子。Eddy突然回過神，看著那副似笑非笑的表情，他崩潰的發現大事不妙。

「你總是急的很，但你會親吻我脖子上的痣，這裡，你看......你最喜歡了，對吧？」

Brett空出手，輕輕勾下他的衣領，漂亮的鎖骨和那顆曖昧的痣暴露在Eddy眼前，他伸手想去碰卻眼明手快的被Brett抓住壓了回去。他一點力氣也沒出，幾乎就只是輕輕抵著，但Eddy卻要命的沒有任何反抗的念頭，只有他的腦海順從的隨著Brett的話語映出一幀一幀讓人臉紅心跳的畫面。

「然後你會要我舔濕你的手指，你說我那時看起來像貓咪。真可愛，我當然會是你的小貓咪。」

要不是對話內容過分露骨又煽情，他現在的模樣和語氣甚至像在說童話故事，絲毫沒有因為糟糕的對話內容感到害臊。他滿意的看著Eddy的反應，像極了零食擺在眼前卻得不到允許的大型犬，他的喘息變得粗重，紅著眼眶，指節緊緊揪著衣緣下擺卻什麼也做不了。

「別再....、Brett.....！」

即使Eddy的衣服穿的整整齊齊，一點凌亂的樣子也見不著，但他在Brett的話語下卻變得赤裸無比。他像是被推上審判臺的犯人，行刑者對著所有人大聲朗誦出他的罪行，異樣的羞恥感讓他耳朵紅的可以，但Brett卻一點也不在乎似的，張開那像機關槍一樣的嘴，毫不留情的用包著糖衣的子彈繼續說著。

「然後，你會把手指放進我的身體......再來你會發現——天啊，我早就自己擴張好了..、」

語氣突然染上色氣，句尾甚至還帶著甜膩喘息。Eddy的氣息越發越紊亂，他幾乎要癱坐在地上。明明只要稍微用力就可以掙脫脆弱的禁錮，但Brett的話語讓他像是被蠱惑一般，莫名其妙的沒了力氣反抗。Eddy的眼淚幾乎要落下來，那張嘴開開合合的不斷說著話，一字一句都化成熱流不斷流往他的下腹，腦袋早就是一團漿糊，才剛組織起來的語言都在喉間變成渾濁粗重的喘息。

「你光是跟我聊天就硬了嗎？我以前都不知道你這麼沒耐性。」  
「我...沒有、停下...、拜託——」  
「你是不是想進入我......，喊我Bretty......你永遠只在床上這麼做。」  
「裡面又濕又熱，你會喜歡的——嗯、」

Brett的話語混著過多的空氣和呻吟一邊說著，他的腦子甚至聽話的替他回想。他糟糕的想起Brett被進入時的表情，他喊他Bretty，上揚的尾音就好像他含著淚的上翹眼尾，為那永遠面無表情的臉添上幾分嬌氣。他忍不住伸手掐他的腰，然而被掐住的人一點驚慌的神色都沒有，眼裡只堆著滿滿的笑意，毫不在意的繼續說著。

「你總像小孩子一樣...、問我還好嗎？會不會痛.....。親愛的Eddy，我恨不得你用力一點，再深一點——明明你也想這麼做。」

Eddy甩甩腦袋，好似是要否認他的話語，卻不得不承認Brett說的一點也沒錯，過度的反應讓他看起來可笑的破綻百出。Eddy恨透了Brett對他的一切瞭若指掌，他更痛恨他仗著足夠了解自己，就把自己像垂死的老鼠一樣丟在狡猾的貓爪子裡捉弄把玩。

Eddy幾乎是蜷縮在牆角，身前的人卻一點都沒有要放過他的意思，無法緩解下身的脹痛感讓他只能自暴自棄的閉上眼，但他發現失去視覺後，不過只是讓自己的感官變得更加敏感，耳邊的高溫氣息順著通紅的耳朵一路蔓延，讓他的理智逐漸崩塌融化。

「拜託....、Brett，讓我......」  
「嘿，明天還要團練呢，這可是你說的，Eddy。」  
「雖然我們都能坐著演奏......」  
「因為我們都不是獨奏家，噢，甚至你還坐在二提那檔呢。」

他看見Brett的表情得逞的愉悅，才剛想開口抗議他的惡劣，Eddy的雙腿就被他的膝蓋強硬的頂開——顯然他不只是嘴巴上不放過他。Brett惡意的摩擦他的性器，本來就處於興奮狀態的Eddy哪能承受這樣的刺激，隔著棉質布料的異樣觸感引爆早已層層堆疊的快感，隨著Eddy的呻吟，射出的精液讓棉褲沾上了深色的水漬。

「哇——Eddy，你還真的射了耶......」

滿臉通紅的Eddy根本反駁不了令人丟臉的事實。他的耳朵紅透了，腳步也顯得虛浮。Eddy帶著羞恥和憤怒交雜的複雜情緒望了一眼牆上從未停止走動的時鐘，接著用同樣的眼神看向Brett，那眼神比剛剛要命的喘息更加炙熱，幾乎要把他射穿。然後他把表情逐漸變得心虛，知道自己大難臨頭的Brett步步逼退到柔軟的床鋪上。

「今晚不用睡了。」  
「反正我們都可以坐著，這可是你說的。」

他明天的腰大概要痛死了——Brett這麼想著，接著他被淹沒在鋪天蓋地的親吻中。


End file.
